


New Year New Us

by milkovichgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichgirl/pseuds/milkovichgirl
Summary: What happens when Ian asks Mickey to attend a New Years Eve work Party?





	New Year New Us

Mickey woke up to an empty bed and a raging headache. The last three days had been hell on him. But it was all his fault. He reached over to the other side of the bed and touched the pillow that was there. It was the pillow Ian slept on. He pulled it to him and breathed in the scent that was there. It still smelled like Ian and that made his heart ache. The love of his life had walked out on him three days ago and he hadn’t heard from him since. He assumed he was back at the Gallagher house. At least he hoped that was where he was at. He pushed the other thoughts out of his mind, he wasn’t going to think about him warming up someone else’s bed, nope. 

He finally threw the covers off him and got out of bed. He padded to the kitchen and started the coffee, hoping that would help. While he waited for it to finish, he got some aspirin and took it to try and get rid of the headache pounding in his head.   
Once the coffee was finished, he poured a cup and sat at the kitchen table. As his body was adjusting to the caffeine his mind went to the blow up that happened three days before.   
******************************************************************

Mickey had just gotten home from a long ass day from work. He had been off a few days for Christmas, so they were a little behind and had to work more to try and get everything done before the new year. He was tired and dirty and all he wanted to do was come home, drink some beer and do nothing. When he got home, Ian was already there making dinner. When Ian heard him enter their apartment, Ian went over to him to kiss him hello. Mickey just grunted hello and said he was going to take a shower before dinner. Ian just nodded and went back to finishing dinner. When Mickey finally removed himself from the shower and got to the kitchen to grab a beer, Ian had dinner ready. They moved to the table to eat. While they were eating, Mickey could tell that Ian had something on his mind he wanted to say. At first Mickey waited because he knew eventually Ian would finally come out with it, but he finally had had enough. 

“Ian, just fucking ask or say what you have on your mind?”

Ian just sat there wide eyed for a minute until he finally decided to just go with it. “Um well I know you didn’t want to go to the Christmas party with me at my work and that was fine, but they are throwing a New Years Eve party and they really want me there and I really want to go, and I really want you to come with me. I know parties aren’t your thing, but it won’t be all that bad. So, will you go with me to the party?” Ian finally asked quietly after rambling on. 

Mickey laid his fork down in his plate, looked at Ian and said, “If you want to go to the party then go, but I am not fucking going with you. I have no desire to hang around a bunch of people I don’t fucking know.”

“Why not” Ian whined. “I want you there and they all want to meet you. They think I have you all made up since they have never met you and we have been together for 8 months.” Ian reached over and placed his hand on Mickey’s, “I really want you there with me, please.”

“I know what you are doing and it’s not going to fucking work. I am not going and that’s it. If you want to go, I’m not stopping you. Go and have fun and Ill be here when you get home.” Mickey stated as he picked up his plate and put it in the sink. He then went to the fridge grabbed another beer and went to the living room to watch tv.   
Ian was quiet for a bit and Mickey thought that was the end of it. It wasn’t. Ian went to their room and when he came out, he had a bag on his shoulder and was getting his jacket and putting it on. 

“where the fuck are you going?” Mickey growled. 

“What the fuck do you care?’ Ian snapped back. “I’m leaving, that’s what I am doing. I am done with this bullshit. All I asked was for one simple thing and you blow up about it. You never want to go or do anything. All you want to do is sit on the fucking couch and drink your fucking beer and ignore me half the time and I can’t do it anymore. When you are ready to change, you just let me know.”

Mickey jumped up and walked over to Ian and stopped the door before Ian shut it. “the fuck Ian, come back in so we can talk about this. You’re leaving because I said no to a fucking party. What the hell?”

“No Mickey, I am leaving because I have done nothing but try and make you happy for the last 8 months but apparently, I am doing a lousy job. And yes, you saying no was the last straw. I don’t ask much of you and I thought that maybe just maybe you would say yes but I was wrong. I love you Mickey. I have since the day I met you and I know I always will, but I don’t want to live this way. so Goodbye. Ian whispered as a tear streamed down his face. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door and out of Mickey’s life. 

That was three days ago, and Mickey had done nothing but sit on the couch and drink. Trying to erase the heartache of Ian being gone. But it was his fault and he knew it. He loved Ian. He had never felt anything for anyone and never expected to until a tall, red-head entered his life. He fell for him immediately and it scared him. All his life he was told being gay was wrong and his dad was a homophobic prick, so he always had to hide who he really was. He wasn’t like Ian who had a family that accepted who he was. Ian was able to be out and proud. Even though his dad was dead, Mickey still couldn’t let go of everything from the past. He was always safer with Ian being in their apartment when it was just them two alone. He could be and say whatever he wanted with no judgment. In eight months, him and Ian might have gone on 3 dates. It took him at least 4 months of dating to even agree to the first one and he complained the whole time, but Ian just smiled at him the whole time and it did help ease the uneasiness he was feeling. He knew Ian deserved someone who was okay with dates and walking outside hand in hand and he wanted to be that person for him, but he didn’t know how. He was just fucked for life just like he had always been told. 

He realized it was New Years eve and that made his heart ache even more. Instead of him and Ian getting ready for the party, he was here feeling sorry for himself and Ian was doing god knows what. 

His phone started ringing and his heart jumped hoping it was Ian calling him. When he looked at the screen, he was disappointed. 

“Fuck you want”, Mickey answered. 

“Is that anyway to greet your sister, assface?” He heard Mandy bite back. 

“Yea bitch, What the fuck you want?”

“What are you and Ian doing tonight for New Year’s Eve?’

“Nothing” was all Mickey said. 

“What do you mean nothing? You guys just going to sit on your asses all night and look at each other?”

“I wish, but um…well Ian left 3 days ago, and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“What the fuck Mickey, are you fucking serious? What happened? And I know it was you so don’t give me any bullshit.”

Mickey spent the next few minutes telling his sister what happened between them. Saying it out loud just made it hurt that much worse and when he was done, he had tears in his eyes. 

“Mickey, you know what you have to do right? You have to go to that party. You put on your best clothes and you show up at that party and you get Ian back damnit. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to you and you would be an idiot to let him go.”

“Do you think it will work? We haven’t spoken since he left. No calls, texts nothing. I am pretty sure he hates me.” Mickey asked sincere. 

“Are you kidding me? of fucking course it will work. That man loves you, I have no idea why, but you showing up out of the blue like that would be the most romantic thing you could ever do. So, get your ass up and get going. And I want deets later.”

They said their goodbyes and Mickey sat there for a few minutes going over everything Mandy had said, and she was right, he needed to do this. He needed to try. If it didn’t work at least he tried his best. He looked at the clock and it was a little after 9:00pm. He still had plenty of time. He went to his closet and pulled out his nicest jeans and found his best button up shirt. He took a shower and took great care with his hair and he put on the cologne that Ian loved. He took one last look in the mirror and thought its now or never. 

He grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys and headed over to the hotel where the party was being held. When he arrived, he made a last-minute decision and headed over the reception desk.   
He found the room where the party was being held and searched the room looking for his red head. He finally spotted him chatting with some of his co-workers, well who he thought was his co-workers. He walked over to where he was standing. His back was to him, so he walked over and pecked him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. 

Ian turned around and his eyes went wide with shock. “Mickey, what are you doing here?” he asked him surprised. He excused himself from the guys he was talking to and walked them to the back of the room where they could talk in private. 

Ian pulled Mickey into a hug and held onto him for a minute before he pulled back and smiled at him. Mickey was gone and knew that he had made the right decision. 

“I came here for you.” Mickey said as he chocked up. “Everything you said was true and I am sorry I haven’t been the man you have wanted me to be, but I am willing to do whatever I can to fix this and make it right because I don’t want to lose you. I…I love you and I’m sorry I’m so fucked up and I understand if you are done and want to move on, but I just wanted to at least try.”   
Ian was crying, tears streaming down his face by the time he was done with his speech. Ian reached for him and pulled him close and Mickey’s arms went around him holding on tight. He let Ian cry into his shoulder and Mickey even shed a few himself. 

Ian finally pulled back and looked Mickey in his eyes and through the tears he said, “Mickey, I love you just the way you are. I mean, yea, I want to go out sometimes but I do love having you all to myself and I love cuddling up on the couch and watching shitty tv and I love waking up to you every morning and I am sorry I walked out on you the other day, I just got so worked up and so mad because I didn’t understand but I have had a few days to think things over and I know your past holds you back and I get it and I don’t want to hold that over your head. I love you for you and you coming here for me, for us, means so fucking much to me and I am so sorry, I promise to do better.” Ian sobbed. 

Mickey’s heart melted. He placed his hands on either side of Ian’s face. “Ian you are perfect, I am the one that is fucked up. If anyone needs to do better its me, not you. You are perfect the way you are. You don’t need to change a fucking thing. You hear me. Its me, all me and I will do whatever it takes not to lose this.” And he leaned in and placed his lips on Ian’s lips and they kissed like they were the only two people in the room. They continued to kiss for seconds or minutes they didn’t know, nor did they care. Their kiss was full of love and want and them missing each other from the last 3 days. 

They finally broke apart to catch their breath. The kept their foreheads together and their arms around each other. 

“Mickey, you just kissed me in a room full of people.” Ian said in awe. 

“Yea, firecrotch I did, and I am going to do it again.” Mickey laughed. 

“Fine by me.”

Ian finally took Mickey around the room to meet his co workers and they were all nice and welcoming to Mickey and Mickey kept his arm around Ian’s waist the whole time and didn’t give a fuck. He found that no one else in that room gave a fuck either. 

Finally, they heard someone yell out that it was almost midnight and the countdown began. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

Ian and Mickey came together to have their New years kiss and before their lips met, Ian whispered, Happy New Year Mickey. I love you.”

Once they pulled apart, Mickey spoke, “I got another surprise for you,” and he pulled a key card from his pocket. 

“You got us a hotel room”, Ian asked excitedly. He was almost like a little kid jumping up and down. 

Mickey laughed at his giant boyfriend and said, “yes, now come on, we have 3 days to make up for.”

“New year, New us” Ian said. 

“New year, New us” Mickey said back. 

They left the party arms around each other and made their way to the room that Mickey had rented for the night and spent the rest of the night and into the morning making up for lost time.


End file.
